dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Soldier's Peak (quest)
Ancient History Take care to complete the quest "Ancient History" BEFORE you exit the Keep. Once the shops are open, the keep will be no longer accessible and you will not be able to obtain the final clue!-- 20:55, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Item upgrades Mikhael's smithy upgrades leveling items (like dunkan's sword or cailen's armor). Just sell them to him, and next time you trade with him they will be updated to your current level (for me - from red steel to dragonbone). Obviously it's a bug, but as you spend your money it's not upseting the balance. :Actually, you could just put the items in the chest, leave to camp and back, and they should be upgraded.--Daemon300] 01:02, February 23, 2010 (UTC)Daemon300 ::If you're on the PC and on v1.02 this method will not work anymore. You can still upgrade your armor by selling it then buying it from to Mikhael Dryden. -- 01:53, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Sophia Added the second paragraph to the Crisis Section about killing sophia first. I was surprised at how weak she was. I was expecting a fight, but my group (Alistair, Myself as a Rouge, Sten, and Wynn, with Avernus's help) around lvl's 8 and 9 were able to kill sophia in seconds. I actually reloaded and did the fight with Avernus after sealing the veil several times before the skeletons glitched and I was able to kill them. I then died at the hands of Zevran and his crew, and reloaded before Avernus with the same problem. Lol. Just redid the whole scenario with Avernus and killed the skeletons before Soophia and everything ended up fine. Bug with the door on second floor I used mana clash on the rage demon abomination boss and killed it instantly and the door on the second floor didn't unlock even after speaking to Levi.--Lampuiho (talk) 07:23, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Bug- Wave wont start Either with Avernus or Sophia, sometimes the closing of the veil may not start. To start it, exit from the room and enter as many times it is necessary(the cut scene of them explaining what gonna happen will show every time you re-enter the room) until it begins.-- (talk) 22:28, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Aha. Thank you. That has happened to me all 9-10 times I've tried it. But I haven't returned to the room more than 3 times in any one attempt. Will try it, right now. And let you know how it works... Dwst (talk) 06:21, March 8, 2012 (UTC) OK. Thanks, it worked. Sort of. If I sided with Sophia, planning on getting the extra gold before killing her, I could not leave and return without setting off the endless loop noted above. So I tried siding with Avernus, only to find I couldn't loot Sophia's body before the cutscene set in. So, I killed Sophia first, and then brought Avernus back. It took 10 leavings and coming back in to the cutscene, but it finally progressed to closing the veil. Thanks - I don't think I'd have repeated that so many times if this talk hadn't suggested it... Dwst (talk) 07:55, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Neither solution worked for me (didnt have fireball or shale) so i was very stuck and unhappy. After much googling i read someone fixed it by creating a save WHILE the repairer is walking to where he will get stuck and then reload that save. worked like a charm for me. Timing might be a bit iffy but i got it on my first try at the very last second. --Vice (talk) 10:59, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Locked Chest in Sophia's Room Unless you've built your Rogue to be be light fingered, be sure to take Leliana along. My Rogue is at level twelve, with 20 Cunning, Dace's amulet, and 1 rank of lockpicking; she can't open this chest. My memory's foggy, I hope nothing special is in there. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 21:45, March 5, 2013 (UTC) @ 1.3 Second Floor Besides being written a little confused (2 times Rage Abomination mentioned and an "although", where it doesn't make sense) the kind and number of enemies seems to depend on the player's level. I can remember from an earlier walkthrough that I had to fight against those two Greater Rage Demons (or something similar), but this time on LVL 8 I only had the undead wardens appearing 2 times. If someone has the exact data of encounters here, the paragraph should be rewritten. -- CompleCCity (talk) 21:37, June 25, 2014 (UTC)